


Love

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Love is love.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 4





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-05-19

Sometimes Sanada hated how much he loved Yukimura, well not really that he loved him but the way it made him act at times. One such example was how weak willed he was around the blue haired teen, all it took for him to give in was one look from the other.

Sanada was proud of his discipline and his self-control, yet Yukimura could turn those iron-clad values to dust in seconds…

But what Sanada hated the most was that he couldn't really hate those facts, sure he grumbled about it all but at the same time he wouldn't change a thing about it. 

After all, he did love Seiichi with all his heart.


End file.
